Flu Season
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Day 2 of BBRae Week. "Have you ever thought about how it felt to be the first person on the moon?" {COMPLETE}


September was a wet month. As such, it was flu season. People who were smart stayed bundled up, even if the sun was out.

One couldn't accuse Beast Boy of being smart...

"Achoo!" Beast Boy sneezed & shifted into a koala bear then morphed back.

Cyborg took the thermometer out of his mouth. "Wow. You're burning up, BB."

"I'm so cold." Beast Boy huddled into his blankets.

"Well stay here. Drink plenty of liquids. Close the window!" Cyborg noticed it open.

"Okay! Don't yell at me! I'm sick." He pouted.

Cyborg rolled his eye. "I'm sure Rob will excuse you from work until you're better."

Beast Boy eyed him. The thing was; Beast Boy took to illnesses badly. Once sick, he was _sick_ & it usually lasted a while. "I hope I get better soon."

 _F-L-U_ _  
_  
He did not…

Beast Boy tried to stay in his room for the duration of his illness but he grew bored by himself. He was a social creature!

That was how Robin got sick…

"I hate you." Robin sniffed.

Beast Boy grinned before changing into a cat & running away.

 _F-L-U_ _  
_  
Cyborg was the next to get sick. It was right after Robin got better & it took the robot by surprise. He didn't even know he could still get sick.

"You suck! Achoo!" Cyborg hit himself in the face accidentally.

"My bad, bro." Beast Boy ran away.

 _F-L-U_ _  
_  
Starfire had never been sick a day in her life & while taking care of Robin & Cyborg, she caught the flu. It was completely unexpected & she didn't know what to do.

"I have the chillings but I am sweating. Tell me, am I to die?" Starfire's eyes were wide as she looked up at Cyborg, who was taking her temperature.

"No." Robin glared at the still sick changeling.

"Sorry, Star." Beast Boy inched out of the room.

 _F-L-U_ _  
_  
Raven rarely got sick but when she did, her powers waned & she could never concentrate enough to meditate anyway. She didn't like being sick so she stayed far away from Beast Boy. Starfire was already on the mend so as the only still germified one left, he was to be avoided at all costs.

Which was why when she went up to the roof to meditate & ran into him, she almost left without saying anything. "Why are you up here at night without a jacket on while you're still sick?"

"I'm hot." He didn't move.

She approached him. "You're going to catch your death."

"I'll be fine."

"Robin won't like you dying." She sat beside him.

"I'm tougher than I look. Besides, I think I'm getting better." He sneezed & turned into a penguin.

"Right. Better."

He shifted back. "Have you ever thought about how it felt to be the first person on the moon?"

"What?" That was out of left field.

"When I was little, my mom would always tell me that any day away from me was unbearable & that if I were to look up at the moon, it'd be the same one she'd be looking at & we'd be connected."

She turned to look at him but he was looking up.

"It made me think about the moon a lot. I used to go to the library in the village I grew up in & checked out all the books on the moon I could find. There wasn't much. But I learned all I could about this mysterious floating rock that could always connect me to my mother."

That sounded really beautiful to her.

"I used to think about how it would feel to go to the moon. How those first astronauts felt. How scared they must have been. How excited. Then I became… what I am. & I flew for the first time. Then I found out how they felt. It made me feel even closer to her."

"You miss her." She realized.

"She used to bring me tomato soup & grilled cheese when I was sick. She'd make me Ginger water & give me candy canes. I'd sleep in her & my dad's bed with a ton of covers. She'd sing me songs & have my dad play his old records & they'd dance for my entertainment."

It was quiet for a long time before she spoke. "I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath & looked at her. "It's not your fault."

She had an urging. An intense urging. It was wildly out of character for her but it pressed on her until she gave in. She kissed him gently & pulled back before he could do more than blink. "At least you still have the memories."

He blinked again & she was gone.

Suddenly he didn't feel so bad.

 _F-L-U_

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. It slid open, revealing the empath in her bed with a thermometer hanging out of her mouth. Cyborg was scribbling on a clipboard. "How are you doing?"

Cyborg took the piece of plastic from her mouth & read. "Is it possible to have a fever of 300◦?"

"Demonic side effect." Raven's voice was hoarse.

"Well, get some rest. I'll check in on you in a couple hours." He left.

"I'm sorry, Rae." Beast Boy came closer to the bed & set the tray in his hands on it.

She glared at him.

He pushed the tray closer. There was a bowl of tomato soup, a plate of grilled cheese, a glass of yellowish water, a mug of tea & a pile of tiny candy canes. "Just so you know; I totally plan on singing to you."

She looked at the tray then back at his face & let out a tiny smile.


End file.
